


When things get out of hand

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: What happens when things go very differently at Edoardo's fundraising party





	When things get out of hand

"Eva, let's dance!" Martino yells over the music, grabbing the drunken redhead's hand.  

"Sorry, we're talking." The creepy guy who was talking to Eva at the bar says. 

Martino had clearly seen that this guy was trying his best to take advantage of his extremely drunk friend. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"Yes I know but I need her right now." He says politely, pulling Eva behind him. 

The guy scowls angrily "go back to being a faggot with that friend of yours." 

Martino stops, looking taken aback by the man's comment. He knew he'd have to deal with this kind of thing now that he was out, he just wished he didn't have to face it tonight. 

"If you like dick, why bother me?" The guy asks maliciously.

Marti scoffs and turns to walk away when he suddenly feels a hand grab his wrist. 

"He asked you a question, faggot" a new guy said, clearly the other guy's friend and another homophobe.

Martino sighs before replying.

"You know, for a gay guy to like you, you actually need to have a dick, not be one." 

He hears a snicker in his ear. Turning around he finds Niccolò stood behind him. He gives his boyfriend a smile, noticing him trying to stifle his laughter. 

"What did you say?" The first guy says. 

"Oh I think you heard him." Nico says, moving to stand next to Martino, placing his right hand into the right back pocket of Martino's jeans.

"You fucking disgusting faggots." The friend hisses, swinging a punch at Martino, hitting the boy in the face.

Martino let out a groan of pain, hands flying to his face, very quickly becoming covered in the blood pouring from his nose. 

Niccolò gasps. 

"Marti! Oh god, Marti are you okay?" He panics, worrying over his boyfriend. 

Suddenly there's a hand dragging him to the floor. He feels a foot connect multiple times with his stomach, then his back. He lets out a cry of pain. Suddenly there's a booted foot connecting with his face, causing him to scream.

The two men quickly forget about their attack on Martino, continuing to beat Niccolò.

Martino screams, dropping down beside him.

"Ni! Niccolò! Get off him! Leave us alone!" Martino yells, pushing the men away, fresh hot tears too long down his already bruising face. 

"Hey! What is going on here?!" 

Martino let's out a small sigh. Edoardo.

There's shuffling and shouting as Edoardo and Federico drag the homophobic asshole out of the party. 

Martino's focus shifts when he hears Niccolò whimper beside him. The music was now silent, a crowd formed around the couple. 

"Nico? It's me baby they're gone. Do you think you can sit up?" He says softly, running a blood covered hand through the older boy's hair. 

 Niccolò shakes his head. "It hurts Marti, please make it stop, make it stop." He whimpers, clutching his stomach.

Martino is sure he can hear his heart breaking. 

" I know Ni, I know. The ambulance is on its way, can I see?" He soothes reaching for Niccolò's shirt and jacket. 

He receives a nod and gently lifts up the material. 

Motled black and blue bruising all over Niccolò's body is visible, even in the bad lighting of the club.

Gasps are heard from around the room as Martino's eyes prick with tears. 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry! you shouldn't have came over, you should have left me. I hate seeing you so hurt Mio caro." He gasps, turns out broken noses are hard to breathe out of. 

"Right back at you Marti." Niccolò whispers, shivering in pain.

New voices could be heard coming into the bar. 

"Paramedics, can you step back young man?" They say, pushing Martino away. 

Niccolò whimpers again.

"Marti?" 

"It's okay Ni, I'm right here" he comforts him from a distance. 

Martino watches as the paramedics lift Niccolò onto a gurney and wheel him out to the ambulance. 

He goes to follow them into the ambulance but is stopped. 

"You can't go in there. Only family." She says harshly, not looking up from the notes she's writing. 

"Please! His mum is at work and his dad isn't in the country. He has Borderline personality disorder, this could trigger an episode" He begs.

"No. You can meet us there." She replies, still not looking up.

"You do realise why we were attacked don't you?" He asks her.

"Drunken bar brawl as far as I was told." She says, looking up and finally noticing the state of Martino's face. 

"No actually. It was a homophobic attack. We did nothing to cause this except love each other. He took the worst of it, I guess I got lucky with just a broken nose" Martino explains. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Was the apology he received.

Martino suddenly heard his name and Niccolò crying.

"MARTI! MARTI PLEASE, I WANT MARTI." he heard Niccolò sob. 

Glancing at the paramedic he silently asked again. She nodded. He scrambled up into the ambulance.

"Nico, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here baby, I'm here, you're not alone remember?" Martino says, brushing his hand down Niccolò's face, wiping the tears, carefully enough not to hurt him. 

"I can't see properly Marti, I'm scared." Niccolò says softly. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we're going to the hospital okay, they'll fix you up." He says taking Niccolò's undamaged hand, pressing kisses to each finger. 

Niccolò nodds. His pain medication kicking in. 

"I love you Nico, okay? I love you" he says smiling, ignoring the pain shooting through his face. 

"I love you too Marti. I love you too." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
